Jinketsu Ookami I: The Saviour of Silver SCRIPT!
by someoneuberglompedtheassassin
Summary: Set after the apocalypse, mankind is struggling against the darkness, and losing. However, one man, Ookami Jinketsu, aided with inhuman power, stands against the enemy. Can he save humanity, or is he just delaying its extinction? Written as a film script!
1. Scene 1

JINKETSU OOKAMI I: THE SAVIOUR OF SILVER

* * *

Swirling silver FLAMES, flowing gently. The words 'Jinketsu Ookami' emerge from the flame, FLOATING on top of it like water. Eventually it SINKS back into the fire and the roman numeral 'I' emerges to take its place. The numeral also sinks back and is replaced by the words 'The Saviour of Silver'. The flame and individual letters SCATTER and reveal--

DAYLIGHT. Looking at a clear blue sky. Pans down to look at the GREAT AMERICAN WASTELAND from the East. A distant RUMBLING is heard, and DUST begins to fly up, moving South from off-screen.

EXT. GREAT AMERICAN WASTELAND -- DAY

Close up on an ARMOURED TRUCK – the source of the rumbling and dust. It appears to be futuristic in appearance. There are several portholes along the side and four square sets of railings on the roof which surround HATCHES leading into the BACK CABIN. These are the FIRING STATIONS.

INT. ARMOURED TRUCK BACK CABIN -- DAY

Dark, metallic interior. Only light comes from the portholes on the sides. There are four LADDERS in the room, one in each corner. Next to each is a PLATFORM with a HATCH above it that leads to the FIRING STATIONS. There is a door at the front which leads to the FRONT of the truck and INSTRUMENT ROOM. There are four MARINES in the CABIN, SERGEANT REED, CORPORAL THOMAS, PRIVATE DEAN and PRIVATE MITCH. The former three are toying with their NAPALM RIFLES and BULLETPROOF VESTS. Mitch is sat in the corner of the CABIN, looking at his feet and holding his rifle anxiously. Reed periodically gives him concerned looks, but finally decides to speak...

SERGEANT REED

Come on, Mitch, what's up?

Mitch looks up, startled at suddenly being addressed. He stares at Reed for a moment, and then looks down again.

PRIVATE MITCH

It's nothing, Sir.

SERGEANT REED

Nothing, huh? (Pause) I heard it's your first time out. Nervous?

A PAUSE as Mitch considers his reply.

PRIVATE MITCH

Yeah. A little. (Pause) It's just... you hear all kinds of stories in the Sanctuary.

SERGEANT REED

Oh?

Reed turns to face Mitch fully now, interested.

SERGEANT REED

Like what?

PRIVATE MITCH

They can... they can breathe fire.

SERGEANT REED

Hah. Never seen one do that. So long as it don't get close, you'll be fine.

PRIVATE MITCH

(Unconvinced) Okay...

There is another pause, and Reed lets out a sigh.

SERGEANT REED

Look. (Points to a SCAR on his face) See that?

Mitch lifts his head and looks at the scar. He stares at it.

PRIVATE MITCH

Yeah?

SERGEANT REED

Got that from a really nasty one. Took three goes to finally finish it.

PRIVATE MITCH

Why are you showing me, Sir?

SERGEANT REED

'Cause I lived to tell you about it. Think about that.

Mitch slowly smiles.

INT. ARMOURED TRUCK FRONT CABIN -- DAY

A tight, brightly lit space. Comprised of a short CORRIDOR leading from the back cabin to the driver and passenger seats. Branching off the corridor is the small INSTRUMENT ROOM with many different DETECTION INSTRUMENTS. In the cabin is the DRIVER, WAYNE, and the OPERATOR, FREDERICK, who is looking at readings on several machines. A red dot appears on the RADAR behind him. PING. Frederick turns around in his chair and looks at the reading. His eyes widen.

FREDERICK

Sergeant! We've got movement.

Reed enters the Front Cabin and hurries into the Instrument Room.

FREDERICK

It's definitely a target - I haven't gotten word of anyone stranded nearby.

SERGEANT REED

Right. I'll get the men prepped.

Reed exits the Instrument Room and re-enters the...

INT. ARMOURED TRUCK BACK CABIN -- DAY

SERGEANT REED

It's a target. Positions, now.

Thomas and Dean immediately move to the North-East and South-West ladders respectively and CLIMB, beginning to open the hatches and step onto the platforms. Mitch stares at Reed, eyes wide with FEAR.

SERGEANT REED (Stern)

That means you too, Private! Move your ass!

Mitch shakes himself out of his stupor, nods and climbs up the South-East ladder behind him. Reed's eyes follow him for a moment before he turns and goes to the North-West ladder.

EXT. GREAT AMERICAN WASTELAND -- DAY

A hatch opens up on the top of the truck and Mitch climbs out so that his upper body is visible, still stood on the platform inside the cabin. Thomas and Dean are already in their positions, eyes DARTING about the Wasteland, trying to locate the target in vain. Reed's hatch opens as he steps onto his platform.

SERGEANT REED

H.U.D.s!

All four marines press a button on the side of their HELMETS and green-tinted, transparent SCREENS slide down to cover their right eyes. The screens activate and a HEADS-UP DISPLAY fills them with readouts and data.

FREDERICK (from Reed's radio)

_North-West._

SERGEANT REED

North-West!

All four marines simultaneously TURN to face the North-West as indicated on their HUDs, guns COCKED. There is a tense pause. Mitch bites his lip. Suddenly, on Thomas' HUD a red shape lights up in the distance, becoming bigger as it gets closer. It appears to be winged bestial creature... an invisible DAEMON!

CORPORAL THOMAS

Daemon sighted.

SERGEANT REED

Fire at will.

Reed and Thomas SHOOT several rounds at the Daemon, missing. When it gets closer to the truck Dean also begins to shoot. Eventually a bullet STRIKES the Daemon and it bursts into FLAMES, stopping as a consequence.

SERGEANT REED

Bull's-eye!

Mitch sighs in relief.

INT. ARMOURED TRUCK FRONT CABIN -- DAY

Frederick is looking at the RADAR. His eyes widen suddenly.

FREDERICK (to radio)

Sergeant!

SERGEANT REED (from radio)

_What?_

FREDERICK

Incoming!

EXT. GREAT AMERICAN WASTELAND -- DAY

SERGEANT REED

What?!

Reed STARES out to the North-West again, gun raised in ALARM. The other marines do the same. Reed desperately looks out into the Wasteland, looking for the Daemon on his H.U.D..

INT. ARMOURED TRUCK FRONT CABIN -- DAY

FREDERICK

Brace for impact!

EXT. GREAT AMERICAN WASTELAND -- DAY

Reed's eyes widen as he finally sees the Daemon, which is now only METRES away!

SERGEANT REED

Brace for impact!

Reed, Dean and Thomas SNATCH the railings around the hatches and BOW their heads to shield them. Mitch also grabs the railings but stares blankly in horror. SMASH. The Daemon attacks the back of the truck, lifting up its rear end and beginning to flip it over!

SERGEANT REED:

Everyone out!

All four marines JUMP out of their hatches and land on the dry soil out of harm's way. Thomas, Reed and Mitch manage to ROLL and break their fall. Dean takes a hit to the head and falls unconscious.

INT. ARMOURED TRUCK FRONT CABIN -- DAY

Frederick, petrified as the truck overturns with him inside!

EXT. THE GREAT AMERICAN WASTELAND -- DAY

CRASH. The truck completes its flip and lands upside down, sending DEBRE SOARING in every direction. A section of the railing STRIKES Thomas on the head, rendering him unconscious. There is a long pause as Mitch stares at the WRECKAGE.

PRIVATE MITCH

S-Sir? (Pause) Sergeant?!

Mitch sees Thomas next to him.

PRIVATE MITCH

Oh god...

Mitch rushes over and examines Thomas.

PRIVATE MITCH

Corporal Thomas? Corporal?!

Pause as Mitch stares out into the Wasteland blankly. Suddenly there is GROANING from the other side of the wreckage. SERGEANT REED!

PRIVATE MITCH (in relief)

Sarge!

Mitch SPRINTS around the wreckage and sees Sergeant Reed STRUGGLE to stand up, clutching his BROKEN right arm.

PRIVATE MITCH

Sarge, are you okay?

SERGEANT REED

Fine. You?

PRIVATE MITCH

I'm okay.

Mitch sees Dean.

PRIVATE MITCH

Dean?!

SERGEANT REED

I think he's alright, just got knocked out. Where's Corporal Thomas?

PRIVATE MITCH

Same.

SERGEANT REED

Great, just the two of us, then. (Pause) Damn! The Daemon!

Mitch and Reed look out to the Wasteland, searching for the Daemon, but they notice their H.U.D. screens are SMASHED and their rifles are MISSING.

SERGEANT REED

Nice, got no H.U.D. or gun.

PRIVATE MITCH

Me either.

SERGEANT REED

We're sitting ducks!

SMASH. Suddenly Reed is sent FLYING through the air by an invisible FORCE and lands in the wreckage. Mitch backs away.

PRIVATE MITCH

Sarge!

Mitch TWISTS around, looking for any indication of the Daemon's location. SMASH. Mitch FLIES backwards several metres, landing PAINFULLY on the ground again. He CRIES out.

PRIVATE MITCH

Someone! Help!

Mitch STOPS shouting when he notices shimmering above him - The DAEMON! Mitch is PETRIFIED. He closes his eyes and awaits his DEATH. Fade to BLACK...

PAINED ROARING.

EXT. GREAT AMERICAN WASTELAND -- DAY

Mitch opens his eyes again and looks around for the shimmering in vain. He stares down and finds a STRANGER standing above him, his back turned to him. He has a brown, BUTTONED JACKET; long, BLACK TROUSERS and BLACK BOOTS. His HAIR is extremely long, black, and messy. In the background the Daemon is distantly roaring in PAIN.

PRIVATE MITCH

W-what?

The Stranger turns his head and looks back at Mitch. His EYES are yellow, and his RIGHT eye has a SCAR running down it. This surprises Mitch.

STRANGER

You okay?

PRIVATE MITCH

I think so.

STRANGER

Good. Sit tight, this won't take long.

Mitch looks in between the Stranger's legs. There is a raging DUST CLOUD several metres in front of him - the DAEMON!

PRIVATE MITCH

What's going on?

STRANGER

My friend is fighting the Daemon.

PRIVATE MITCH

Friend?

DEAFENING ROAR. One of the Daemon's LIMBS becomes visible as it has been SEVERED. It FLOATS over to the Stranger.

PRIVATE MITCH

What the...

STRANGER

Good one, Shiruba.

The limb drops at the Stranger's feet, and he PETS the air like there is an invisible DOG.

STRANGER

My turn.

The Stranger pulls a KATANA out of a sheath at his side. The metal blade is BLACK, and so are its wrappings. The guard has an exotic TRIBAL design. The weapon itself looks INTIMIDATING. Mitch is AMAZED. The Stranger CHARGES forward, katana raised. Suddenly, he SPRINGS left, and the ground he had just been positioned on seems to EXPLODE, creating another small DUST CLOUD – the Daemon's ATTACK.

PRIVATE MITCH

He can see it?

The Stranger jumps again and lands on an invisible object – the Daemon! He violently THRUSTS his katana downwards. The tip disappears as it PENETRATES the invisible Daemon's body. Another DEAFENING ROAR. The Daemon's invisible body SLUMPS. CRASH. Its corpse becomes VISIBLE. It is a bestial CREATURE with wings and a HIDEOUS face.

PRIVATE MITCH

No way...

The Stranger jumps down from the CORPSE and examines it, sheathing his katana. It is now dripping with BLOOD.

PRIVATE MITCH

Hey, are you that guy? That... Saint?

The Stranger turns to look at Mitch, frowning.

PRIVATE MITCH

Yeah. That's it. You're the Saint. You've got to be...

Mitch is interrupted by a pain in his chest. He clasps it with his hand.

STRANGER

You'd better stop talking.

PRIVATE MITCH

Yeah... maybe I should... but... what's your name?

OOKAMI

Ookami Jinketsu.

Ookami looks toward the WRECKAGE and then back to Mitch again.

OOKAMI

And we need to get you back on the road quickly.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:** I finally got round to remaking this story as a movie script! HURRAY! Expect the second scene soon! ^_^ I hope this is the start of a very, very awesome story. Don't worry, I got the whole thing plotted out and it is extremely epic, full of action, mystery, and drama =D maybe even a hint of romance every now and then ._. Anywho, just stick around and keep an eye out for the next scene ^_^_


	2. Scene 2

Cut To:

EXT. GREAT AMERICAN WASTELAND -- DAY

The wreckage of the truck has somehow been TURNED back on its wheels. Dean, Reed and Mitch are all outside with Ookami.

SERGEANT REED

Thanks for putting the truck back up again.

PRIVATE MITCH

Yeah, it was cool. So you really are a Saint, then?

OOKAMI

Yeah. Yeah, I'm a Saint.

PRIVATE MITCH

God, that's cool. I'm talking to a-

SERGEANT REED

Listen to you, you're like a freakin' kid.

PRIVATE MITCH

Sorry, Sir.

OOKAMI

He's not the only to react like that.

SERGEANT REED

I bet.

Frederick comes out of the Front Cabin door in the background.

FREDERICK

Checked everything - we should be alright to go.

SERGEANT REED

Good. And the water?

FREDERICK

Still in place. It's a miracle.

SERGEANT REED

The Sanctuary will be happy, then. (to Ookami) Well, thanks again. You really saved our asses.

OOKAMI

It's no problem.

Cut To:

EXT. - GREAT AMERICAN WASTELAND -- DAY

Ookami watches as the truck drives off to the South again.

OOKAMI (V.O.)

And there goes another one.

Cut To:

EXT. GREAT AMERICAN WASTELAND -- EVENING

Ookami is sat down on a tall hill, overlooking the red sunset and miles of the Wasteland.

OOKAMI (V.O., CONT'D)

The world wasn't always like this. Daemons and Sanctuaries and Wasteland. There was a time when man could walk outside freely. It all began about a thousand years ago.

EXT. AMERICAN CITY -- DAY

Moving around bustling SKYSCRAPERS, busy ROADS and people on PAVEMENTS - a PRESENT DAY CITY.

OOKAMI (V.O., CONT'D)

We actually had peace. We didn't have to worry every day about our survival. But that wasn't to last. One day everything was normal...

EXT. HELLGATE ISLAND -- DAY

Moving around a 20-mile wide, perfectly circular VOLCANIC ISLAND in the PACIFIC OCEAN. The volcano measures 4500 feet.

OOKAMI (V.O., CONT'D)

...then the next... a huge volcano just appeared in the Pacific Ocean. Out of thin air.

EXT. AMERICAN CITY -- DAY

Moving around as the skyscrapers turn to RUBBLE, falling to the ground like sand.

OOKAMI (V.O., CONT'D)

The seismic waves alone tore us apart. Just about every building in the world collapsed. Billions of people died in those five minutes. But that wasn't the end of it - it was just the start.

EXT. HELLGATE ISLAND –- DAY

Closing in on the volcano. The crater is full of swirling, raging FLAMES. The sky above it is RED and full of LIGHTNING, spreading outward.

OOKAMI (V.O., CONT'D)

A portal of fire opened up in the volcano and the sky went red. And that's when they came...

Hundreds of Daemons CLAMBER out of the fire.

OOKAMI (V.O., CONT'D)

...in their millions. The Daemons.

EXT. AMERICAN CITY RUINS -- DAY

The city is completely LEVELED. Pan up to look at the SKY. The red Hellgate sky is SNAKING outwards, covering up the blue.

OOKAMI (V.O., CONT'D)

Wherever the sky went red...

Pan down again. Now hordes of Daemons are FLYING towards the ruins from the horizon.

OOKAMI (V.O., CONT'D)

...five days later the swarms showed up, destroying whatever was left.

The Daemons FADE OUT like they were never there.

OOKAMI (V.O., CONT'D)

They're invisible to us, so we couldn't even fight back. But we weren't without a hope...

INT. CAPITAL SANCTUARY LIBRARY -- NIGHT

We see only an ANCIENT BOOK, lit by faint candlelight. Close in on a painting of a man with WINGS OF LIGHT.

OOKAMI (V.O., CONT'D)

...A few years before the Hellgate opened some humans started getting weird powers. They were extremely fast, strong, and could suddenly grow wings made of light. There were about a hundred of them. They were named Saints, because they reminded people of Angels. They weren't treated that way, though. They were shunned by everyone else. People thought they were dangerous. Ironic that when everyone was about to be killed by Daemons...

EXT. AMERICAN CITY RUINS -- DAY

Five MEN and WOMEN with WINGS OF LIGHT stepping calmly toward the incoming Daemon swarm. Each are holding a unique WEAPON... SAINTS!

OOKAMI (V.O., CONT'D)

...they all suddenly begged the Saints to help them, because they could see Daemons and were strong enough to take them on. Luckily for us, they put the past aside and helped.

EXT. AMERICAN CITY RUINS -- DAY

The Saints effortlessly SLAYING and KILLING many Daemons amongst the ruins. An impressive show of skill.

OOKAMI (V.O., CONT'D)

For a long time the Saints fought the Daemons. Held them off, too.

EXT. PRIMITIVE SANCTUARY -- DAY

Close in on a large cube-like STRUCTURE the size of a small village, with BUTTRESSES to support the heavily-armoured WALLS.

OOKAMI (V.O., CONT'D)

It gave us enough time to build up the first Sanctuaries, our havens which protect us from the outside world. They were really small to begin with. We managed it just in time, too.

EXT. HELLGATE ISLAND -- DAY

Circle around the island, the fires in the crater start to FADE and the sky above RETURNS to its normal blue colour.

OOKAMI (V.O., CONT'D)

Finally after a few months the Hellgate closed. That should have been good news, but it couldn't have been much worse...

EXT. UNKNOWN CITADEL -- DAY

DARK. Move over HUNDREDS of rows of chanting Daemons, all facing toward an ABYSS of darkness. Close in on the darkness.

OOKAMI (V.O., CONT'D)

...because about the same time...

Two glowing, large Daemonic EYES opening in the abyss. Close in on them.

OOKAMI (V.O., CONT'D)

...the Daemons got a leader. Not much was known about him. We still don't know if he's even a Daemon at all. Saints who actually saw him would ever give anyone details, either, 'cause they went insane from even LOOKING at him.

EXT. FLOWERY MEADOW -- EVENING

A single Saint FIGHTING against an army of Daemons which STRETCHES as far as we can see.

OOKAMI (V.O., CONT'D)

The 'Daemon Lord' as he came to be known organised huge armies of Daemons...

We see the shadows of the Saint and a Daemon STRUGGLING. We see a TALON penetrate the Saint's chest, and his blood SPLASHES onto the flowers.

OOKAMI (V.O., CONT'D)

...And one by one he killed off the Saints.

INT. CAPITAL SANCTUARY LIBRARY -- NIGHT

The ANCIENT BOOK is closed by a hand. The hand LINGERS on the book's cover.

OOKAMI (V.O., CONT'D)

They disappeared. Some say they went into hiding, others say the Daemon Lord succeeded and killed them all. No one really knows for sure.

The hand WITHDRAWS.

EXT. PRIMITIVE SANCTUARY -- DAY

Close in on the Sanctuary. The building FADES into...

EXT. PHASE TWO PRIMITIVE SANCTUARY -- DAY

Close in on the newly EXPANDED Sanctuary. The GRASS around the building appears to have dried out.

OOKAMI (V.O., CONT'D)

Over the millennium the Sanctuaries of man grew...

The building FADES into...

EXT. PHASE THREE PRIMITIVE SANCTUARY -- EVENING

Close in on the newly EXPANDED Sanctuary. There is LITTLE grass left now.

OOKAMI (V.O., CONT'D)

... And we let the past slide into myth.

The building FADES into...

EXT. MODERN SANCTUARY -- EVENING

Close in on the FULLY-CONSTRUCTED Sanctuary. There is no grass left, and the structure is surrounded by the GREAT AMERICAN WASTELAND.

OOKAMI (V.O., CONT'D)

Not many believe in Saints and the Daemon Lord anymore, or even of the past we used to have before the Daemons came.

EXT. GREAT AMERICAN WASTELAND -- EVENING

The Wasteland STRETCHES on for as far as we can see, FEATURELESS save for the occasional HILL. The red SUN sets behind one of these hills.

OOKAMI (V.O., CONT'D)

The world turned into one big Wasteland, crawling with Daemons. Luckily the Sanctuaries are all self-sufficient, so people don't need to go out much. Unlike me.

EXT. GREAT AMERICAN WASTELAND -- NIGHT

Ookami watches the moon rising, rubbing his hands to keep warm.

OOKAMI (V.O., CONT'D)

I practically live out here. I run around saving Marines who get stranded or attacked. I'm not... normal. I guess you could say I'm like a Saint. I'm really strong, really fast, and I can see Daemons, too. I know I'm just a human, though - I only got my powers a few years ago, and I'm nothing compared to the Saints in the book. I just say I'm one to keep everyone's spirits up, give them hope. Perhaps make them believe in the past again. But no, I've never had wings of light or anything like that.

A silver WOLF with golden eyes walks up to Ookami's side and sits down - SHIRUBA. Ookami pets him.

OOKAMI (V.O., CONT'D)

Shiruba's been with me ever since I got my powers. He just appeared and followed me around. Only I can see him as well, which creeps people out, makes them think he's a Daemon. But he's not. I don't know what he is, but he's definitely not a Daemon.

We hear STATIC. Ookami frowns and pulls a RADIO DEVICE from his jacket POCKET. Puts it to his ear.

MARINE (from radio)

_Mayday, mayday! Our truck has been destroyed and we've barricaded ourselves inside the wreck. A Daemon is hammering the cabin; don't know how long it'll hold out. We need reinforcements. Our coordinates are-_

OOKAMI (V.O.)

This is how I get to people. I intercept their distress calls. There's usually only a couple every week, but that's the second one today.

Ookami puts the radio back in his pocket and RISES.

OOKAMI

Come on, Shiruba.

Shiruba also rises. Ookami and Shiruba pounce off the hill and RUN incredibly fast into the horizon under the moon...

OOKAMI (V.O.)

Man... what a life.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** OMG YAY! This scene turned out better than I thought it would ._. Awesome. Anyway, now that the explaining is out of the way, only pure plotline lies ahead! D ONWARDS! New scene soon ^_^_


End file.
